crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
There are many items that Croc will encounter during his travels to free the Gobbos and ultimately defeat Baron Dante, aside from the white and Coloured Crystals . Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Collectibles These items are obtainable by Croc which can be used to help him advance through the levels: 'Hearts' These take the form of hearts and are found (usually hidden) in many places throughout the game. Picking up one gives Croc an extra life. The most common places that Hearts are found are usually in Bonus Areas, which are usually in secret places by picking up Sparkling Stars or landing on special Platforms. See the Cheats, Hints and Tips page for tips on how and where to get extra Hearts. Every time Croc is hurt during the game while holding no white crystals, he loses a life and returns to the start of the level or at the beginning of part of level, for example, when Croc enters a door. Hearts are found in Smash Boxes, lying around, and are also obtained by collecting 100 or more white crystals in a level. The maximum lives Croc may have at one time is 98. If he touches another one, the animation will play but he will still have 98 lives. Croc starts a new game with two lives, and when he dies while the count is 0, the game is over and Croc must restart the level he last played. 'Jigsaw Pieces' A Jigsaw Piece In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos is found in each of the eight secret levels each containing a Jigsaw Piece. These levels are unlocked by collecting all six Gobbos from the three previous consecutive normal levels, and played after the Guardian level. All eight Jigsaw Pieces, when put together, create the fifth and final island, Crystal Island. 'Torches ' Scattered around on dark levels and only on the Desert Island (and possibly Trial on the Nile on the Crystal Island), Torches, when touched, will illuminate the nearby surrounding, making it easier to see Items, Pits, and Enemies for about ten seconds. It is possible to play through these levels without the help of Torches, however. Boxes See the page above for the full list. There are all sorts of boxes Croc will encounter, the most common being the Smash Box holding various collectibles. 'Smash Boxes' These smash boxes are coloured differently throughout each environment, but easily distinguishable by the question mark on each face except the base and the top. You can only destroy these with a stomp. The only exception is when Croc is underwater, where you can use a tail swipe. These have been known to hold the following: *5 or 10 regular crystals *A Coloured Crystal (red, blue, green, yellow or purple) *A Gobbo *A Spinning Gear (only in the level The Tower of Power) *Butterflies (when Croc has already opened a box containing a Gobbo or Coloured Crystal after dying in the level). Butterflies do not have any affect or use on Croc. 'Push Boxes' These boxes can be pushed over a certain area, usually marked by a different colour to the rest of the floor. The can be identified by the arrows on each face of the box, and can be used to get to places you cannot normally reach. 'Special Boxes' In the level Smash and See in the Castle Island , these boxes must be stomped on in order to defeat the Spike Dantinis unique to the level by making them fall off the path of boxes. In each part of this level, all Spike Dantinis must be defeated this way, as they are otherwise immortal (cannot be killed by stomp or tail attack) in order to get a Gold Key at the end of that part of the level to unlock the next door. These boxes do not contain anything within them. 'Keys' 'Silver Keys' Silver Keys will enable Croc to open Cages that contain either a Gobbo Baron Dante has imprisoned, or Red Buttons that manipulate a platform or other part to a level. These only appear in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. 'Gold Keys' Gold Keys help Croc open Locked Doors that have big, gold locks on them. A Gobbo or something usually important is what usually hides behind these doors. In some levels, the Locked Door is actually the only way to advance and complete the level. Crystals 'White Crystals' White Crystals are the most common collectible object in the game, and also represent Croc's health. They are found in Smash Boxes, on land, and other various locations. If Croc is hurt while holding these crystals, he will drop them instead of losing a life. Croc will flash for a few seconds which prevents him from being hurt during that time, unless he falls in a Pit or off a cliff, in which case he loses a life. The crystals dropped will not stay on the ground for long, and Croc will drop all crystals he has even though once dropped he cannot claim the same number of crystals he had if he had over a certain amount, possibly 10-15 needed. There is no constant number of crystals in the levels, apart from in Guardian levels, where there are always 50 (apart from Secret Sentinel; there are only 8). If Croc collects 100 crystals, he gains an extra life. Baron Dante's evil powers appear to stem from the crystals. At the very end of Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, provided you have collected everything and unlocked all of the game's secrets, you get to fight Baron Dante's final form, Crystal Dante, who is not only made out of crystal, but explodes into dozens of smaller crystals when defeated. Croc takes one as a souvenir, and it is probably for this reason that Baron Dante is missing his right eye, and wears an eye-patch in Croc 2. Coloured Crystals Coloured Crystals are collected in a normal level to unlock the Crystal Door at the end, which usually contains a challenge in which Croc must complete in order to get the final sixth Gobbo in the level. They are found in Smash Boxes, disguised as regular crystals, or just laying around. They can be used to unlock the Crystal Door by finding all 5 of the Coloured Crystals on a level. The crystals come in five colours: Red, Purple, Green, Blue, Yellow; and White (in order to camouflage coloured ones) which will change back into a coloured crystal once collected. The disguised crystals also add one regular crystal to your count. This may help when Croc is hurt (so he doesn't lose a life) and helps to get the goal of 100 crystals which awards an extra life. GBC Version Items Bonus Items Bonus Letters 5 Bonus Letters are hidden in each level. If you collect all letters that spell bonus (B-O-N-U-S), you will gain access to the bonus door at the end of each level. These letters also featured in the early versions of the game. Bonus Door The bonus door found at the end of each level opens up when you have collected 5 BONUS letters. Behind the door is the Sub-Game area where you can win the last Gobbo of the level. Secret Level Balloons If you manage to grab a balloon, Croc will float to a secret area where you can find a ton of Bonus Items! Jellies Use these gelatinous trampolines to bounce up to higher places. You might think that stomping on these will give you a bigger jump but this is not true. Buttons Jump on a button to make a platform either move or appear. Some platforms move back to their original positions, so push the button a second time to reactivate it. Monkey Bars These allow Croc to travel across dangerous parts of the levels, hand over hand, while avoiding enemies. If they are low enough, Croc can jump on top and run across them. Croc 2 Keys Some Gobbos have been placed in cages - Croc will need a key to release them. Jigsaw Piece Collect four of these for a special bonus. The Jigsaw Pieces can be found in four different Golden Gobbo levels. There are many items or elements in Croc 2 that can be picked up. While some are new for Croc 2, some were carried forward from Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and some have different functions. Lives These heart-shaped objects represent your health. Every time you take a hit from an enemy or an environmental hazard, you will lose one Heart. This is different to the first game where crystals were used to prevent losing a life. If you have no Hearts remaining and you take a hit, the game will be over, though you can continue from the start of the current stage. You start the game with three Hearts and can have a maximum of nine at one time. Your Heart capacity is limited by the number of Heart Pots that you are carrying. There is also a cheat which enables Croc infinity lives, which can be done by holding L1 and pressing Circle, Down, Left, Up, Right, Triangle, Down at the title screen. Heart Pots Each of these lets you carry one extra Heart. Naturally, the more Pots you have, the more hits you can potentially take before you reach game over. You start the game with three Heart Pots, and therefore, lives, and you can find or buy more, up to a maximum of nine, throughout the game. They can be bought most commonly from Swap Meet Pete in his shop for 250 crystals, and after collecting nine, he will say "I'm sorry Croc. You are only allowed to have nine! It's the law!" Note that when you die and continue, you will only receive three Hearts out of a maximum of nine to play with, no matter how many Heart Pots you're carrying. All of your Heart Pots will be filled when you purchase a new one, or when you collect all 100 crystals from a particular stage. Crystals 'White Crystals ' These shimmering gems are a valuable commodity in Croc's world. Each normal level has 100 of them in total. When you complete or exit a stage, any collected Crystals will be added to your Swap Meet Pete Loyalty Card, for use at the local store to buy objects. They are also used to prevent Croc from losing a Life, so when Croc is hurts while carrying them, he will drop them and flash for a brief moment at which time he is immune to attacks (other than Pits and cliff edges) and will not be able to reclaim every crystal if he has over a certain amount. There is a cheat which can enable Croc to continually add unlimited crystals to his card, which can be done using this cheat: At the title screen, hold L1 and press Square, Square, Circle, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. Then while playing the game, hold and press Square to add 100 crystals to your inventory. Repeat this to add an unlimited amount of crystals to your inventory. 'Coloured Crystals ' There are five coloured crystals in every normal level: red, blue, green, purple, and yellow. Finding all five can be challenging, but doing so will reveal the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb for that stage. 'Jigsaw Pieces' Finding these elusive Jigsaw Pieces is the goal of each Golden Gobbo level. Each Village has one, and Croc must collect all in the game to unlock a secret. Other items Golden Gobbo Statues These are found by collecting all Coloured Crystals in a normal level, by which time Croc is transported to an unreachable part of the level which Croc usually must complete a challenge to earn the Golden Gobbo Statue. After collecting all Statues in a Village, the Golden Gobbo Door will unlock and contain a special level which contains a Jigsaw Piece which Croc must collect from every Village which will reveal a big secret needed. Visit the Golden Gobbos article for more info. Clockwork Gobbos These are available for sale at each Swap Meet Pete store for 50 crystals. These must be used at special Clockwork Gobbo points found in most normal levels. These are panels on the ground with gears pictured on them. Activating a Clockwork Gobbo on a panel will transport the device to an otherwise unreachable part of the level which the player must control and usually contains HeartsLife or Coloured Crystals to pick up, but the Clockwork Gobbo only lasts a short amount of time before running out. This is the only other controllable character other than Croc. Gummi Saver Jumps Also known as simply Jellies or Jelly Jumps, these are essentially bouncy jelly rings. They come in three different 'flavors': light blue ones (or sometimes orange) offer a small jump, green ones are lime flavored and offer a medium jump, and purple (or sometimes red) ones are strawberry flavored and offer the biggest jump. There are also Pink Jellies which are only found in a level and allows Croc to jump about as high as with an Orange/Blue Jelly. You can purchase these at the Swap Meet Pete store in each Village. They are used in specific marked locations within most normal stages, where Croc may place the Jelly, letting you reach otherwise unreachable locations. You are able to put whatever type of Jelly onto any marked location, but be warned, if you put an Orange Jelly where a Strawberry Jelly should be, you won't be able to reach high enough! Binoculars Also known as 'Magic Eye Zoomers' by the Gobbos, you can pick these up from the the Smash Box at the very start of the game in Sailor Village. Scroll to them in your inventory and use Triangle to enter a free-look mode, where Croc can get a slightly better bearing on his surroundings. See Also * Interactive Elements * Hazards Category:Interactive Elements Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc 2 Category:Main Articles